Memorandum
by NytengaleSamurai
Summary: A story with a bit of a twist to it. Akabane seems to be interested in Kazuki's newly arrived cousin but seems to have changed his mind. A oneshot between KxA


_(Present)_

Akabane sat in his office checking his emails. _Oh how boring a day it is. _There was nothing left in his agenda to be done. It was one of those days where there was no excitement to be found. There wasn't the pleasure of killing because of the hazy summer evening and neither was there the pleasure of everything else just for the hell of it.

The good doctor raised himself out of the chair and grabbed his coat. No- he second guessed that. Instead he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. He pulled his hair into a ponytail and rolled up his sleeves. No need to look completely professional, after all, this was no job, and there was no client to impress. Kuroudo strolled outside and breathed in the fresh air… It was sunset as Kuroudo strolled down the lane towards the park.

_(memory)_

He remembered…He remembered meeting her that first day at the park around this time. This was right across the street from the library. There she sat in the tree, curly shoulder length turquoise hair, chocolate brown eyes, and bronze skin. She looked mixed when you looked at her closely enough…Japanese and black…maybe Korean and black…either or. She had been sitting there reading "Paradise Lost" by John Milton. It wasn't that that held any significance or with the intensity of her reading that caught his ever vigilant eye. Try…the fact that she was on the outermost branch that stuck out over the lake…

His amethyst eyes danced with humor- _if only she were to fall…_ He smiled, "Hello up there, Ms. Milton!" he called.

The female looked down- quite stunned that someone even bothered to acknowledge her. The weeping willow foliage was enough to hide her from any man's view. She stared into the mauve eyes for a few seconds then smirked,

"May I help you with something, Pretty-eyed Stranger?" she chuckled.

Kuroudo noticed how she in took his profile in a matter of seconds. He knew she had determined in the first 11 seconds of their first impression of each other whether either were a threat or a blessing.

"Aren't you the slightest afraid that the branch may break and send you plummeting to the tarn below!" Kuroudo grinned.

"With my luck- hopefully I would, it would certainly bring a laugh to my day as well as yours!"

Yes… Kuroudo thought. A black Cuban…or Venezuelan… her accent was…appealing…

"I suppose it would be a good laugh!" Kuroudo's eyes sparkled with the reflection of the water. She dropped her bag and hopped down after it. Her curls bounced and the bronzed chains on her jeans jangled. She waved goodbye and walked off as the last purple hazes set in the sky. He remembered distinctly two long wisps of hair… much like a butterfly's antennae- coming from her head. It was rather familiar- like he'd seen it before.

How could his memory fail him now..?

_(Present)_

She was running away from him- again. But he refused to let her get away- not this time. She had been avoiding him for weeks. He refused to let her leave without him having his way with her first. He had lured her in… He found her at the park that night. She was sitting on a swing, brooding and eating cotton candy. He snuck up behind and whispered in her ear. Startled, she launched up and upon seeing the culprit she calmed down but still did not come near him.

Seeing her jumpy made him take his time. He had been rather cordial, asked her out to dinner, she declined but upon realizing that they were alone- that she would possibly suffer his wrath- she changed her mind. They went out- she had a shy smile and was rather quite. A Thunderstorm began and it seemed to get heavier as the minutes ticked on. Since his apartment was closer, he had decided to take them there- much rather that was his original plan to begin with. When they got there, she stood by the door- with her shoes still on and all he did was smile. "Really now… it's impossible for me to drive you all the way home."

"I think I should go- I have things to do…" she reached for the door but his hands braced it shut, therefore pinning her to the door. She slowly turned around and came face to face with him. His smile was still plastered there and she couldn't look at him. She wanted him. He knew she did. He wanted her, but she didn't want to have to deal with emotional attachments… Why was he doing this? She knew he liked another man so why toy with her?

Why was he trying to make her a substitute?

_(memory)_

He remembered seeing her again…It was a few weeks later at the Honky Tonk café. Akabane walked in and ordered his usual. He took off his hat and placed on the bar and then that color caught his eye. He looked towards the far end of the café and saw a mass of turquoise hair lying on the table. Her head was down, and yet she was facing the window. The cappuccino before her was barely touched and she was still swirling it with the spoon absent mindedly.

He got up quietly and placed his hand on her stirring one. Startled she looked up and saw his smiling face. "Hello, again Miss Milton. What a coincidence that we should meet again?"

"Hey, Pretty-eyed Stranger. I almost didn't remember you for a moment there. What are you doing here?"

"Well this _is_ a café!"

"Right-!" once again she retrogressed into absent mindedness.

"How are you otherwise?"

"My days have been better- yourself?"

"Ditto." Akabane answered before being tapped on the shoulder.

"What are you doing to my cousin to make her hide her face as such!" Kuroudo looked into the chocolate brown eyes of Kazuki and it hit him-finally- why the female seemed so familiar.

"Leti- are you alright?" The female grinned and launched herself into her cousin's arms.

"KAZU- KUN!" she squealed like a child and then slumped back into her seat. Kazuki's face beamed at the sight of his cousin. Kuroudo smiled at such irony.

"Leti?" Akabane asked.

"It's short for Leticia, Leti this is Kuroudo Akabane…You probably know him as Dr. Jackal _(I could give a- how it's spelled for some reason I keep getting different versions)_." informed the young man as he slyly scrutinized the male on the other side of the booth.

"Leticia…" Akabane repeated, "Such a strong name…"

"Thank you…Handsome…" she laughed, "bye!" She and Kazuki walked out the café without further ado.

"A nice piece that one would make…" Wan sighed… "If I was young again…"

"Sorry Wan, you're not going to suffice…I'd like to try a hand...or more." Akabane whispered.

_(Present)_

Leticia wouldn't look him in the eye. Not Kuroudo…hopefully she wouldn't have too- but he made her. Akabane had grasped the girl around the neck and like a puppy she followed him into the living room. The entire time her eyes were locked with his. She didn't blink, she didn't flinch, but she could feel her body growing hot. Maybe it was because her jacket was still on…Wait- she'd take that back. In all her mental cowering she hadn't noticed in was on the ground in shreds.

"Aw- The fun is going to die out…and then I'll have to create more!" He tossed her to the couch and stood over her, completely undoing his tie. _Fuck it all…_ Leticia thought; she hadn't given in just yet. Leticia pushed her captor back and backed away from the couch.

"We're not going to go through this…Kuroudo…" Leticia's eyes held edge. It was just what he wanted to see. Akabane polled his hair out of the ponytail and peeled off his gloves. He grinned. "Now we're getting somewhere…"

Kuroudo launched himself as the female and she dodged. However, he was behind her in less than a second and grabbed her pant waist. Leticia twisted her body and brought him down with her. Now however, she was on top in the most uncomfortable position. Her arms were pinned to her sides by his vice grip and she was once again looking at that grinning face. Kuroudo was determined to get what he wanted and it was going to be now. He used his scalpel to rip the sides of her pants. She swore and heaved herself onto her knees, thus giving him access to her zipper as well as the front of her shirt. Why was she fucking up so much?

Kuroudo let go of the female and pushed her to the floor. The boots were gone and the pants were gone. In a frantic grab to pull herself up, Leticia pulled on his shirt, ripping the front of it. She froze for a moment, not looking at the scar…but at what she was running from. It seemed pointless for a moment but then she pushed him onto the coffee table, breaking it.

"You must be real fucking heavy." She panted, standing up taking in a breath.

He laughed. "Don't worry in our positions you won't have to support my weight."

"Bastard!" she tried to kick him but he grabbed her leg and brought her down on the floor. Now he used his body weight to pin her down. In his sadistically creepy voice he whispered in her ear…Drawing her name out. Leticia was mesmerized for that moment until she felt a snag on her shirt and suddenly she realized he had used his scalpel to rip it off. Nothing but her under garments now… she felt his cold hands up her side, smoothly scrutinizing her every curve. Leticia whimpered. He smirked.

What had they gotten themselves into now?

_(memory)_

He remembered…He remembered talking to Kazuki that evening. It wasn't virtually pointless. Kazuki was good company. He knew what he wanted, what he was ready for. All he wanted to know was how much Leticia could take. Grilling Kazuki on his cousin, Kuroudo couldn't help but feel as though there were two brains working for the price of one. It was odd and it puzzled the good doctor himself. However, Akabene's subconscious wanted to know her through Kazuki before making the first move… problem was…which one did he _really_ want to know the most…

_(Present)_

"Stop Kuroudo, you're making a mistake!" Leticia groaned as she squirmed to get away from the male above her. "Stop! You don't understand what you're doing. I'll do anything but at this moment you have to trust me."

"I know…Kazuki..." Leticia's body froze. The tension in Leticia's body made her feel like a pure oak plank. Did he know? How could Akabane know such a thing…? Leticia squirmed again and this time got free of Akabane. She stood up and glared back at him. What did he know? What did he know!

"What is it that you know, Mr. Akabane? Why did you lure me here?"

"You're free to go if you want, Leticia." Akabane smile, his bare back leaning against the base of the couch.

"You know that's a lie."

"To think you're safer here than if I had left you sitting at the swing…hmm." Akabane twiddled the scalpel idly through his fingers. "I know not of the entire situation but… I do believe your cousin would not have met you at the required time. Thus leaving you exposed to… predators!" Kuroudo finally looked upon the female standing before him and grinned. The scalpel went from his fingers to a strap on the bra, leaving a tiny scratch.

Leticia turned away from him. A scalpel hit the second strap, now the entire bra fell off. She bent down and picked up Akabane's ripped shirt. Pulling it over her body she slides off her underwear as well, and pulls her hair out of a ponytail.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Down the hall and to the left." Akabane's eyes seem to glow as he patiently sat waiting for his guest's return. He couldn't help but notice a strand of brown hair on the floor. _Hmm. _

Leticia stepped back out of the bathroom and came towards Kuroudo and stood right in front of him. Her brown eyes held uncertainty and her complexion suddenly seemed lighter in Akabane's eyes.

"I hope you don't mind but… I refuse for you to flaw my cousin's beauty when she's not even in her own body." Leticia's turquoise hair reverts to a long flowing brown. Her cocoa skin turned a creamy color and her voice went from a husky feminine to a smooth masculine voice. Kazuki rubbed his temples as his eyesight came into focus.

"Ah… Kazuki… you've come out of costume." Kuroudo grinned.

"Only because the drug wore off." Kazuki said grudgingly. "I hope Leti isn't caught somewhere the same way." He looked willfully out the window as he slides down and sits next to Akabane.

"I presume the drug allows you to change into someone else with their DNA." Akabane couldn't help but stare hungrily at Kazuki's creamy, smooth, bare legs.

"Yes. Stop looking at me like that… We're not exactly friends. And I'm quite sure you won't want me now that I'm a guy."

"My, Kazu- kun, I never realized my gaze bothered you so much. Apparently you thought me silly, I knew whom I wanted from the very beginning. And further more, who in their right mind wouldn't want you."

"No offense, but are you ever in your right mind…?" Kazuki smiled and stretched, the shirt reopened showing everything. Akabane rolled his eyes. Now he _knew_ the man before him was doing it on purpose. The well smoothly sculpted body that was practically flawless. The tiny pink bruises from when the two were ruff housing, all topped with tanned skin. Kuroudo couldn't help but notice Kazuki's almost perfectly feminine figure and not the mention the partial hard on.

Akabane couldn't help but be the slightest bit alarmed by his attraction to Kazuki. To think… he- Kuroudo Akabane, could and possibly would have a relationship…! However, the male could only admit to his current feelings. Which was the lust that was eating at him; couldn't deprive himself of it now. Kuroudo swallowed and smirked. Might as well finish what he's always wanted to do. He reached up and pulled Kazuki's hair, jerking the male's head towards him. Akabane nibbled at the neck, until it turned red with hickeys. Sliding the shirt off Kazuki's shoulders, Kuroudo ran his fingers along the body. Realizing how much he actually wanted it was now clouding his judgment, that is- if he had any before that. Licking the shoulder blade of Kazuki, Akabane was pleased to note the breathing increase of Kazuki as well as his lust. Before Kazuki could register where Akabane was going with it, he felt a hand slowly sliding up and down his shaft. The younger male tried in earnest not to moan, biting his lip for fear of losing control.

"Ah…ah…ah…" Kazuki breathed as his first reaction to this new found excitement was to push his hips forward. However, before he could reach the full extent of his climax Kuroudo eased his strokes to a bare minimum, allowing Kazuki to catch his breath.

"Why did you stop?" Kazuki tried his best not to sound like he was whining. Although the irritation in his voice did manage to allow him some shred of masculinity.

"I wanted to make sure you wanted this…"Akabane whispered in his ear, "_really _wanted this."

Kuroudo inserted himself into Kazuki as he rested him upon his lap. Kazuki whimpered as he drew one arm back grabbing hold of his partner. Slowing shifting his way in and out of Kazuki, Kuroudo buried his face into Kazuki's hair in taking the scent as he stifled his groans of appreciation. One arm grasping Kazuki's waist steadfast while the other caressed Kazuki into bliss. Akabane had to admit to it was the first time in a while he had experienced such sexual ecstasy that he had to admit wasn't with a woman. He really was no stranger male sex.

Releasing all his sexual frustration onto Kazuki Akabane pushed his partner to all fours. Kazuki grabbed onto the edge of the couch for support as Kuroudo pumped harder, faster, and rather invigorating into Kazuki. His grunts showed oh too well how much he killed his pride. Grasping Kazuki closer to his body, Akabane could only think as to how much he'd love to bruise that beautiful skin of his new found lover. As Kazuki's nails dug into the couch, Kuroudo's dug into his lover's skin. Kuroudo could tell his lover was about to cum first, no amount of his will could force him to slow down and make it last. Kazuki's moans grew louder and pierced the room. Shivering violently as Akabane came not too long after.

Their bodies relaxed after a few moments. Kazuki breaks away and lays on his back staring up at Akabane, who soon joins him on the floor. He crawls on top of Akabane as his heart rate slows down. His hair falls from off his shoulders onto Kuroudo's chest. Akabane began to play with the edges of Kazuki's hair. Kazuki bent down and began to kiss his partners neck and chest.

"Kazuki…" Kuroudo started again, "Kazuki, what are you-? Oooh." Kazuki's tongue licked the shaft and then suckled the top of Kuroudo's cock. The raven haired male raised his hips to meet Kazuki's warm mouth. Kazuki swirled his tongue along and a dipped his head farther down. Slowly he made his way back up to the top, Kuroudo groaned and Kazuki smirked. Kazuki pulled harder on his lover's cock and reveled in the sound of Kuroudo's enjoyment. Kazuki's determination to please the male beneath him was not jilted by the sounds outside the door. Kuroudo grasped Kazuki's head as his hips bucked to meet the inviting stroke. He was almost to his final straw. Then Kazuki did it… He ran his tongue along the underside of the foreskin, along his tongue to touch the most sensitive part to Kuroudo's body. Akabane's body tensed and then released into Kazuki's mouth.

Kazuki sat up licking the corner of his lips. He closed his eyes thinking of how bittersweet Kuroudo tasted with a slight tinge of metal. Akabane sat up and licked away the remaining cum on Kazuki's chin. He kissed him, and then kissed Kazuki's neck.

A loud bang and the door and a sudden yelp of pain resounded. Kazuki got up and pulled Kuroudo's shirt over his form. Kuroudo, who was not following too far behind Kazuki to the door, with his scalpel at the ready. Opening the door Kazuki saw the hallway littered with blood and five bodies. It looked as though each individual had taken an extreme beating. Sitting, at the corner of the door frame was Leticia in Kazuki's clothing. Blood was coming from a cut under her eye, a bruise on her chin and several other injuries. Weary she opened her eyes and looked up at the two figures.

"Great Buddha! Hello? I don't need to see neither of your privates thank you very much!"

"Hi, Leti!" Kuroudo started with a smile.

"Leti, I'm sorry I forgot-!" Kazuki began.

"Sure you did, more like you were too damn preoccupied. Your ass is lucky they put a tracker on our phones. Or else I wouldn't have gotten here in time." Kazuki tried to pull Leticia to a stand but she pulled away making a gesture for him to leave her there. "Go on about your business like you never saw me, while I clean up this mess. By that time you and your… friend… would be fully dressed and ready to pay me back for all the trouble caused by me trying to help you…"

She stood up and shoved a back pack into Kazuki's arms. "You're always to lucky one to get 'em before I can. You two had better take care or I swear I'll come back to get you." Leticia limped off down the hall towards the janitor's closet and out of sight.

Kazuki closed the door and looked into Kuroudo's mischievous eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Kazuki asked suspiciously.

"Well now that she's gone I think it's only fair to repay a debt which I have managed to wrack up."

"Bu-!"

"NO!" Akabane stated firmly, pressing Kazuki to the door, "she left us alone for this same reason. I'd like to get to know my new toy for a little while longer." He slid to his knees kissing the other's abdomen then took his scalpel and carved a small 'J' into Kazuki's skin. "You're all mine now. No running away." He whispered taking Kazuki into full extent.


End file.
